This invention relates to scaffolds, and in particular to scaffolds for poured concrete walls and forms. The present scaffold arrangement is particularly adapted for use in conjunction with prefabricated poured concrete wall forms which are interconnected by a plurality of tie bars, such as disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,899,155. In the construction of poured concrete walls, the prefabricated poured form panels are carefully aligned and interconnected so as to form a straight and plumb wall cavity. Wire reinforcing mesh is generally placed along the longitudinal center of the wall cavity to support and strengthen the wall. It is often necessary to access the upper, open end of the wall cavity, for purposes such as directing unsolidified cement between the form panels, adjusting reinforcing materials between the form panels, interconnecting additional form panels to the top surface of the lower form panels, and the like. However, if the set forms are inadvertently jarred, or if excessive forces are placed thereon, such as by scaffolding, workmen, or the like, the form may be moved from its preset position to a laterally inclined position wherein it assumes the shape of a parallelogram, thereby resulting in a poorly constructed building wall. Although external bracing may be provided to support the form panels, the construction of such bracing is quite time consuming in that it must be fabricated and ultimately removed, and further forms obstructions about the base of the form panels, so as to hinder material flow and create a safety hazard for the workmen.
As previously noted, to achieve the greatest structural strength, wire mesh is typically disposed along the longitudinal center of the wall in a substantially flat plane which is parallel with the interior surface of both rows of form panels. Should the form panels move from their aligned, preset position, as noted above, the wire mesh will be urged into an off-center relationship with respect to the form panel, thereby considerably reducing the strength of the wall.
The principal objects of the present invention are: to provide a scaffold for concrete wall forms which will support substantial weight without distorting the wall forms from their prealigned position; to provide such a scaffold which is capable of securingly supporting substantial weight without requiring external bracing; to provide such a scaffold which is easily and quickly attachable to both poured concrete walls and forms; to provide such a scaffold having a rigid support arm with means for connecting horizontal planks thereto for supporting objects and workers; to provide such a scaffold wherein the rigid support arm includes an end channel member for supporting a railing member above the planks; to provide such a scaffold having an angle brace member connected with an extending tie bar for supporting the rigid support arm in a substantial horizontal position; to provide such a scaffold which is adapted for attachment to the tie bars of a poured concrete wall to facilitate assembling additional form panels for multiple-lift buildings; to provide such a scaffold having an apertured top plate for inter-connecting and aligning the additional form panels; to provide such a scaffold having a depending riser member which includes at least two transverse apertures therethrough, whereby the scaffold is adjustable for connection to both the wall and the form; to provide such a scaffold wherein a pair of elongate rods interconnect the tie bars for secure support; and to provide such a scaffold which is economical to manufacture, efficient in use, durable, and particularly well adapted for the proposed use.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings wherein are set forth, by way of illustration and example, certain embodiments of this invention.